


These Games We Play

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: Kingsman Advent Calendar '17 [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bridget Jones's Diary References, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: Harry is trying, and failing, to buy a birthday gift for his nephew. Eggsy works at the shop and offers some advice.





	These Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> working from [this](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/post/168094448114/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up) list of prompts for an advent-calendar
> 
> DEC 9: I work at a toy store and you keep coming in but never buy anything
> 
> (late addition because I was travelling that day)

Eggsy was checking his watch, counting down the minutes until his shift ended. He was lucky to have found a job that fit around his uni schedule, but manning a cashier’s desk was not his preferred way of spending the day. _Kregel’s_ was a toy shop close to one of London’s High Streets, so it was always quite busy, especially around holidays.

Eggsy rang up another customer when Roxy came through the door that leads to an office and the employee break room.

“Mystery man is back, I see.” She looked to the back of the store, where they kept the toys for toddlers and pre-schoolers.

“Mystery man?” The only person Eggsy could see was a tall man with dark hair, standing with his back to them.

“He’s been here about three times this week, but he’s never bought anything. Ben walked up to him once, trying to help him find something, but he said he didn’t need any help.”

The shop had policies on how to observe people who didn’t buy anything. It wasn’t only to prevent theft, but also to look out for their customers. People regularly standing around a place that was frequented by small children were quickly arousing suspicion.

“You think he’s here for the kids?” The thought made Eggsy sick. He’s always been protective of children, and that had only intensified when his little sister was born.

“No, I don’t think so. He never really looks at people much, just when there’s someone trying to get around him. Usually he just stands there, then leaves. He did look a bit flustered the last time I saw him.”

Eggsy started to walk around the cashier’s desk. “Take over for me? I’ll take a closer look.”

The blond walked over to where the other man was standing, and stood right next to him, cheery smile in place. “Hello, sir, can I offer you some help? You seemed to be a little lost there.” The stranger turned to face him, and smiled, almost shyly, at Eggsy.

“Ah, yes, I guess that would be one way to put it.” He looked back towards the wall of board games and plush animals, looking overwhelmed. Had he not turned away again, he would have seen Eggsy’s face flush, his mouth hanging open a little.

The man was possibly the most beautiful person he had ever seen outside of movies and other media. His hair looked softer than cotton candy, his eyes were a warm brown colour, and when he smiled he had little dimples on his cheeks. Eggsy let his eyes roam over the rest of the stranger’s appearance, taking in the broad shoulders, and the way the suit seemed to me poured over the other man.

He quickly looked up again when the taller man started to speak, afraid at getting caught staring.

“I’ve been here a couple of times now, but I still can’t seem to find the right gift.”

After clearing his throat, Eggsy said, “What’s the occasion?”

“My nephew’s about to turn three. I know my parents will spoil him with more toys than he will ever need, but I’d rather not show up empty handed either. Which brings me here.” He gestured to the walls of toys around them. “I’m spoiled for choice.”

“Ok, well, what do you want to go for? Does he have any favourites? Like my friend’s little brother was all about motorcycles, his sister went for everything Disney, anything like that?” He watched the other man, looking for reactions. All that happened was that a sad look came over the brunet’s face.

“I’m afraid I’m not close enough to my brother to know these things…”

“All right. No worries, we’ll find you something.” He looked around the displays of merchandise, humming to himself, when he thought of something. “Come with me, I think I have an idea.” He walked towards the other end of the store, the man following close behind him.

He stopped in front of a wall of shelves filled with books and CDs. “These here are all a bit more educational, but still fun to look at and play with. You have language, science, art”, he gestured to different sections of the wall, “all of it, really. And he’s just the right age to start these, too.” He watched a smile come over the other man’s face.

“Oh, I think this will do nicely.” He stepped closer to the wall, and took out a book about human anatomy. He leafed through it, and put it back on the shelf. “Do you happen to have anything on insects? Butterflies, specifically.”

“Uhm, yeah, probably. Animals are over there, to your left.” He walked around the taller man, and browsed through the books on dogs, and serpents, until he found one on insects. “This one’s on insects in general, the one for butterflies is maybe a little advanced for him at this point.” He handed the book over to the other man.

“Well, he’ll get there in time. Thank you very much…”

“Eggsy.” He gestured towards the name tag he had pinned to his shirt.

“Thank you very much, Eggsy.” He smiled at the younger man, and headed towards the register.

\------

Harry had frequented the toy shop a lot over the last two years, finding any and all excuses to present his little nephew with gifts. When he had come in for the third time in a single month, Eggsy had finally pulled him to the side to ask him if he’d prefer spending money on getting a cup of coffee rather than buying his nephew every item in the store. The taller man’s face had lit up like the Christmas decorations around them, and readily agreed.

\------

Harry walked into the store, looking like the cat that caught the canary.

“Hey, Harry, what brings you here? Thought we were meeting at your place later?”

The taller man leaned over the desk, quickly kissing Eggsy on the cheek. “I know, my dear, but I find myself needing your help with something. You see, Mark decided to be even more obnoxious than he usually is this weekend, and I want to show him how much I value having him as a brother.”

Eggsy didn’t exactly understand how he played into this scenario. “Ok?”

Harry grinned, and leaned in closer to the blond. “Eggsy, I would like for you to show me to the loudest, most annoying toy you have in the entire store.”

The younger man laughed, and walked around the cash desk. “Right this way.”


End file.
